


Love crime

by cannibalsil, sonnimm



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cannibalsil/pseuds/cannibalsil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnimm/pseuds/sonnimm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Este fanfic es una continuación de lo que podría ocurrir tras el final de la tercera temporada. Creo que nada puede superar al fantástico "a Great and gruesome thing" de Mukoyoubi...pero intentaré estar a la altura.</p><p>No ha sido beta...así que si hay errores, hacérmelo saber. Publicaré un capítulo por semana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love crime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mokuyoubi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokuyoubi/gifts), [xzombiexkittenx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xzombiexkittenx/gifts), [drinkbloodlikewine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drinkbloodlikewine/gifts), [whiskeyandspite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeyandspite/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Great and Gruesome Height](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4686710) by [mokuyoubi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokuyoubi/pseuds/mokuyoubi). 
  * Inspired by [Shark Tank](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510121) by [xzombiexkittenx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xzombiexkittenx/pseuds/xzombiexkittenx). 



El cuerpo del dragón yacía sin vida a los pies de Will. No podría asegurarlo, pero parecía que la sangre de su abdomen se había extendido por el suelo formando unas alas. Nada parecia real. Se miró sus propias manos cubiertas de sangre como para asegurarse de dónde acababa el sueño y empezaba la realidad. No sirvió de ayuda.

-"Es hermoso"- pudo articular mientras observaba como la sangre de Dolarhide se oscurecía bajo la luz de la luna, ahora oculta entre nubes. Pero no se refería sólo a eso, al precioso dibujo de la sangre en el suelo, sobre todo porque no estaba seguro de si Hannibal veía lo mismo que él. No, se refería a algo más. Lo que acababa de compartir con Hannibal, la emoción de la caza, daba paso ahora a una calma desconocida para Will. Una sensación que se arriesgaba a llamar "paz", algo tan extraño a él...

Se preguntó una vez más cómo había llegado aquí. No le había traído la venganza. No había deseado matar al Gran Dragón Rojo por haber ido a por su propia familia, ni tampoco para librarse de la amenaza que suponía para él. Lo había hecho por otra razón, una a la que Will no quería poner nombre. Al pensar en ello su mente se llenaba de rabia y de celos. ¿Acaso era Dollarhide merecedor de sustituirle? ¿En qué mundo en el que Will aún estuviera vivo nadie podría osar tener con Hannibal un vínculo como el suyo? Porque Hannibal era suyo, eso lo sabia ahora, tanto como él mismo pertenecía a Hannibal.

Como leyendo sus pensamientos, Hannibal le ofreció una mano para ayudarle a levantarse del suelo. Su tacto era cálido y firme y, de algun modo Will sintió que le tocaba por primera vez. Ambos estaban cubiertos de sangre. Will tenía una herida en la mandíbula y otra en el hombro que sangraba profusamente. La herida de bala del abdomen de Hanibal había dejado de sangrar, pero su cara y su cuello estaban húmedos por la sangre del dragón. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Will, ya fuera porque la pérdida de sangre comenzaba a pasarle factura o porque ver a Hannibal en todo su poder le resultara excitante. Parecía imposible apartar los ojos de esos labios teñidos de sangre. Will se pasó la lengua por los suyos.

-"Esto es lo que siempre he querido para ti, Will. Para nosotros".

Will se sintió confundido una vez más por la ambigüedad de sus palabras, pero ya no dudó más. En este momento no cabían dudas. Se abrazó a él. Ya no concebía un mundo sin Hannibal. No después de tres largos años intentando recomponer una vida y, a una palabra de este hombre, a un simple gesto, todo aquello se había borrado como castillos de arena alcanzados por una ola. Molly, incluso el crío, Alana, Jack... todos estaban ya fuera de la ecuación. En ese momento, Will sólo sabía una cosa: nadie volvería separarle de Hannibal nunca más. Aunque tuviera que volver a a matar para ello.

Pero en la maraña de ideas y emociones en las que Will se encontraba ahora, un pensamiento indeseado se abría camino. Escuchaba la voz de Bedelia al tiempo que los zumbidos de los primeros helicópteros del FBI aproximándose a la zona. "No puedes vivir sin él, ni puedes vivir con él". 

Hannibal seguía abrazando a Will, como si ese gesto compensara todo lo pasado entre ellos y perdonara lo que aún estuviera por venir. Apartó un momento la vista para mirar lo cerca que habían llegado al borde del acantilado. Luego le sonrió ladeando la cabeza, con ese gesto que era tan suyo y que hizo que Will sientiera su corazón a punto de estallar. Quizá ya sepa lo que Will está pensando en hacer. Quizá ya no le importe. 

Wil le miró un momento a los ojos. Durante un segundo extraño piensa que van a besarse pero todo lo que sucede es que Hannibal le atrae hacia sí, aferrándose con ambas manos a lo que queda de la camisa de Will. 

Wil rodea con sus brazos el cuello de Hannibal. Sus labios por un segundo tan cerca que nota la respiración agitada de Hannibal en los suyos. Ya no hacen falta palabras entre ellos.

Los helicópteros suenan más y más cerca. Con esta tormenta Will no cree que puedan aterrizar, pero no se hace ilusiones respecto a que Jack no haya puesto francotiradores en ellos. Es el momento. Deja caer todo su peso sobre Hannibal y no encuentra ninguna resistencia. Ambos están cayendo abrazados por el acantilado hacia una muerte casi segura.


End file.
